The invention relates to a vane for a vane cell pump—in particular, for a vacuum pump—as well as a vane cell pump—in particular, a vacuum pump.
A vane cell pump with generic vanes is known, for example, from WO 02/25113 A1. The vanes shown there comprise an upper side and a lower side to abut against the bottom and against the ceiling of a pump chamber, wherein the vanes also provide a front side and a rear side opposite the front side to limit the pressure chambers formed in the pump chamber. The vane also provides two faces to slidably abut against an inside wall of the pump chamber on the casing side, wherein the vane comprises a base body made of a first plastic material and a vane end that is molded to the base body, forms the face of the vane, and consists of a second plastic material. The base body is preferably made of a thermosetting plastic that is comparatively inexpensive, wherein the vane end preferably consists of a thermoplastic that has favorable wear and tear and friction properties. The base body comprises a mounting section around which the vane end is formed and which comprises grooves running parallel to the face of the vane. These grooves are filled, in particular, by the material of the second plastic during the molding of the vane end.
Starting with such a vane, as previously known from WO 02/25113 A1, the present task of the invention consists in creating a vane and a corresponding vane cell pump that, in particular, also operates reliably at higher temperatures and with which higher pump performances can also preferably be provided.